Detective Comics Vol 1 517
A few minutes pass and someone knocks on the door of Wayne Manor. Alfred goes to meet the visitor, who introduces himself as Father Green. The man tells Alfred that he has come to save Batman's soul, for he knows that Batman has been attacked by Louis DuBois, a man who lived in the 19th Century and was cursed with black magic to become an undead creature, taking with him his own sister, Dala. For decades, the couple of undead have claimed the souls of the living and Father Green has tried to save them, including the Batman. As Alfred learns the truth about the Monk, Batman goes out on the streets and unable to control his instincts, he attacks a criminal who he has confronted before. Meanwhile, James Gordon and Jason Bard gather the evidence that was used against Arthur Reeves by talking to Olivia Ortega, the reporter who exposed Reeves' fraud. With this evidence, Gordon and Bard are one step closer to learn the identity of the person pulling the strings of Mayor Hill. Unfortunately, that person is Rupert Thorne and he has got in his hands the pictures taken by Vicki Vale, which confirm the Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne. As the night comes to an end, Vicki Vale finds herself alone at the house of Dala and the Monk, where Bruce had invited her to a party. Angry at Bruce for leaving her, Vicki is taken back home by Dick Grayson, who is still under the control of Dala and the Monk. At that moment, the sun rises in Gotham and Batman is human again and although he knows that his soul has been tainted, he is determined to claim it back. | StoryTitle2 = Batgirl: "A Tale of Two Serpents!" | Synopsis2 = Batgirl is still in shock after seeing her lower body turned into that of a snake, but she finds that she can morph her human legs back at will. However, she is still under the influence of Lady Viper's venom and goes looking for an antidote. The doctors tell Batgirl that they need a sample of the original venom so that they can create a cure and Batgirl starts looking for Lady Viper across Gotham. She eventually finds the monster inside an abandoned train wagon and a confrontation of to snake-women start. Batgirl's abilities give her the upper hand combined with her new powers and she retrieves the venom to take it back to the laboratory. The doctors find the cure and Batgirl is once again returned to normal, after which she confronts Lady Viper again, but the snake woman loses control of her own powers and is transformed into a snake permanently. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Father Green Antagonists: * ** Morton Monroe * ** * Marley Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Shamrock * Trudy * Charlie Trainer Antagonists: * Locations: * ** Gotham Sewers Items: * | Notes = * "The Monster in the Mirror" takes place after the events of and the story is continued in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}